Usuario discusión:Amandiisiimaah
200px Estreno pag!!!xD Hola Mandy!!! Grax x firmarme en mi pagina!!! Una pregunta, ¿tú de dónde eres? por k yo soy de España! ºNicopriº 13:02 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Yo soi... De madrid! Pero hay muchos coches, mucho humo...Por eso me gusta escaparme a mi pueblo, en Salamanca...Y ahora que hay vacaciones estoy deseoso de ir allí! Y tú? ºNicopriº 13:13 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Hi Me encanta leafeon, ise esta imagen, pero ya que te gusta leafeon ati tambien, pues te la dejo si? xd Archivo:Mandyy.gif Aunque ccreo que me a salido mal, pero estoy aprendiendo a usar blinges aun n.nU--~*Jc*~ 14:28 25 jun 2010 (UTC) -.- oyee k n tu nova novela pusistes un personaje k s llama miriam al = k n mi novela. Tgustaria k pusiera en mi novela una k s llamase luka?¿?¿ [[User:Munchlax-code|'Buffy']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'Terminando la Pokénovela']] 17:36 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Luka!! corre es urgente o no me dejaran en paz ,_, HAY UNA AMIGA MIA QUE QUIERE SABER QUE VOCALOID ES!!! DAME EL LINK DE LA ENCUESTA ESA ._. RAPIDOOOOOOOOOO!!! EL LINK DE LA ENCUESTA QUE A MI ME SALIO AKITA NERU! Me dice: Ella: Akita, me puedes decir que vocaloid seria yo? Yo: Ah? Ella: Plis plis plis plis plis plis Yo: ._. Ella: Plis plis plis plis plis Yo: vale!! le dire a la amanda que me pase el link d la encuesta -.-' Mikuz -chan x3 20:03 3 jul 2010 (UTC) uwù... uenu -como dices vos x3- bueno no pasa na', xk meti una escusa, le dije "serias Miku Hatsune" x3, luego me pregunto angelina, agarre al azar y le dije "Yowane Haku" xD Mikuz -chan x3 13:18 4 jul 2010 (UTC) RE: x3 xDDDDDDDD Mikuz -chan x3 16:44 4 jul 2010 (UTC) LUKA-SAMAAAAAA!!!! TU ERAS DE ESOS QUE QUIEREN QUE CATALUÑA SEA UN PAIS NO?! PUES YO Y MI MA IREMOS A UNA MANIFESTACION D ESO... ¡¡HOY A LAS 6!! No se donde es pero bueno, te vendras¿? xD Mikuz -chan x3 12:13 10 jul 2010 (UTC) RE: TTwTT Pues... yo me aburri: solo era gritar "independencia" ... con banderas encima -.- Nos grabo la TV!! Si nos viste x la TV yo soy una chica con una gorra negra y roja xD La verdad me cargue el Mp3 ahora mismo :3 Y mi ma y yo tuvimos que refugiarnos en un bar o nos aplastan >o Gumi-chan ~o~]]' ' ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! ' 16:58 11 jul 2010 (UTC) ola!!!! hey una pregunta hehe! ola mira tengo una pregunta sobre lo k pusiste en la novela de pocas vidas aii k aserlo en un articulo aparte o en el mismo...?¿ bueno espero tu respuesta te cuidas dtb biie Lokisnatur 01:05 14 jul 2010 (UTC) hola , soy nueva y te queria pedir , si eras mi amiga? Porque , no tenog a nadie , y , veo que a ti tambien te gusta vocaloid , mi personaje favorito es Haruka Nana y tambien me gusta muchisimo Luna Amane, pero , una pregunta , como pongo una imagen en mi usuario , como , la del perfil? Esque no se como hacerlo... Y eso de la firma tampoco... Bueno respondeme plis... Recuerda: Soy Psyduckcitaa Mandyyy!!! Cuanto tiempoo!!! Bueno, que si querias nominar alguna pokenovela para Pokenovela del verano. Es que hay pocos nominados, y con eso no se pueden hacer clasificaciones. Bueno, pues si hay alguna pokenovela que te guste, nominala, ¿ok? Chau!!!--'ºNicopriº' 13:07 14 jul 2010 (UTC) LUKAAA-SAMAAAAAAA!! A vos ya te habia dicho sobre la novela de hermanas xDD Una habilidad muy especial: Por ejemplo, mi personaje tendria super fuerza. Podes ser vampiro xDD Una breve descripción de como eres: Osea, como eres. SI te deprimes siempres o si eres muy feliz. Y tu mini historia: Osea mas o menos de que familias provines y como es que llegaste a la casa. Si queres una imagen de como eres.. ' Gumi-chan ~o~' ' ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! ' 22:13 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Lukita! En mi dizcuzion tía!! xDD Naaa no me gusta escribir así xD En mi discusion Luka-sama ' Gumi-chan ~o~' ' ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! ' 16:34 21 jul 2010 (UTC) estoooooooooooooooooooooo hola mandy eres buena amiga de mi hermano y me preguntaba solo por curisidad si querias ser mi amiga Archivo:I.jpgchirorilla que kere tenr amigos =3 16:09 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Nwn okay lindaah! n///n Si quieres te agrego al channel del tube nwn Me lo acabo de aser x recomendasion de una amiga mia ^^ mi cuenta: KattySoe ya se cual es la tuyya Y acabo de verr eso de vocaloid ^^ Me gusta la tal Shirakane Hiyoricanta muy bien Soé Del Montecarlo septima (VII) 12:25 9 ago 2010 (UTC) Aww lindaah Yo tambiienn estoyy encantada de conosertee ^^ Ya t agregoo , pero , ahora tendre de personalisarme el canal nwnn Te gusta lady gaga , verdad?¿ La cancion k me gusta mas de ella es Poker face nwnn n//////n Soé Del Montecarlo septima (VII) 12:32 9 ago 2010 (UTC) mmm... Amii tambiennn me gustah lady gaga , muxisimu , pero mi preffe es uno que la momochi me pegó. Step Up de un tal Dariin , canta Re bn , y ya me he enganchao a sus cansiones ^^ Oye , dime una cossa , como ases para poner las letras al revés y cun ese formato tanh raro?¿ Soé Del Montecarlo septima (VII) 12:51 9 ago 2010 (UTC) Aww Mercii mira , el el you , al final , me pusee steh nombreh: ♥кαтту ѕσé♥~~ nwn , mercii , ahora ja si ke podre usarlu ♥кαтту ѕσé♥~~ 12:59 9 ago 2010 (UTC) wenu.. mejor ablamss x msn el mio es: Kattysoe@hotmail.com agregame plizz n///n ♥кαтту ѕσé♥~~ 13:12 9 ago 2010 (UTC) ^_^ Grax x la biienveniida te lo agradesco [[Usuario:Superior blake|'Blake!]] · [[Usuario Discusión:Superior blake|'''qieres decirme algo??]] 23:07 9 ago 2010 (UTC) mandy una pregunta como as conseguido colocar la imagen de esa chica de vocaloid en esa parte de la wiki? [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 11:32 22 ago 2010 (UTC) esta imagen Archivo:Luka_discu.jpg mandy me arias un favorcito mandy yo soy muy patosa con estas cosas podrias acermelo tu yo te pongo la imagen Archivo:User60146_pic82018_1264386785.jpg[[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 11:53 22 ago 2010 (UTC) me encantaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! death note es mi serie favorita tengo un monton de juguetes de death note y toooodooos chuliiisimos me e visto la serie enterita y mi personaje favorito es misa amane me parece moniiiisima odio a light porque mato a mi querido ryusaki (l) le ooodio pero la serie me encaaantaaa [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 12:02 22 ago 2010 (UTC) graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! a cambio te doy tooodo esto el video este es un poco triste pero es mmuy emotivo te hace llorar desde luego a mi me lo hizo , Archivo:Megurine_luka003.jpg[[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 12:13 22 ago 2010 (UTC) thumb|300px|right graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! a cambio te doy tooodo esto el video este es un poco triste pero es mmuy emotivo te hace llorar desde luego a mi me lo hizo , Archivo:Megurine_luka003.jpg[[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 12:13 22 ago 2010 (UTC) thumb|300px|right graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! a cambio te doy tooodo esto el video este es un poco triste pero es mmuy emotivo te hace llorar desde luego a mi me lo hizo , Archivo:Megurine_luka003.jpg[[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 12:13 22 ago 2010 (UTC) thumb|300px|right pero si no a sido naaadaaa =) mira mandy con q te aya gustado la imagen y el video estoy mas k kontenta pero yo con lo patosa k soy y k tu m lo ayas puesto pues para mi eso es un graaaan favor [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 12:23 22 ago 2010 (UTC) no sabia q mte gustara lady gaga mandy no sabia k te gustara lady gaga a mi me encanta y a mi hermano tambien nos gustan tooooodas sus canciones desde pokerface hasta alejandro , mi favorita es eh eh es chuliiiiiiiisima pero telephone tambien esta chula ¿cual es tu favorita? [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 12:27 22 ago 2010 (UTC) q no es para tantooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n///////////////////////////////////////////////////n eres la mejor mandy pero de vez en cuando me gusta hacer regalos a mis amigas , [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 12:29 22 ago 2010 (UTC) tu huevo glaceon Archivo:Huevo_glaceon_para_mandy.giflos hice como me dijo mika y мιleѕ de goтιтaѕ vιolan la gravedad 15:04 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Letras para Kyoto Motel OSITO DE FELPA Me regalaste un osito de felpa llaamdo felipe yo lo llamé pipe pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR Sacarle las tripas Venderlas a bajo precio por que ahora solo la quiero DESTROZAR Pero siempre estaran en mi esos malditos ojos apuntandome tan vacios y plasticos asustandome x las noches Sus colmillos d vampiro llenos de sangre Pero ahora lo tire lo tire al igual q mis recuerdos de ti adios felipe(adios) te vere en el otro mundo con una metralleta esta vez pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR Pero siempre estaran en mi esos malditos ojos apuntandome tan vacios y plasticos asustandome x las noches Sus colmillos d vampiro llenos de sangre pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR COSAS SUCIAS Un dia, En un extraño lugar 2 personas se iban a desfugar El chico se le declaro un dia mas nunca llegara a ser tu guia Entonces la chica solo pudo pedir un poco de lo suyo decidieron acudir a un lugar donde porfin se podrian amar Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el mmmm(hello) Y ella mmmm(hello) Y el mmmm(hello) Y ella mmmm(hello) Y asi la noche finalizó y el chico un platano pisó Ahora tienen un millon de hijos y no los quieren por que son unos pijos la siguiente noche en el motel quieren pasar pero nunca ellos se querran casar Kyoto motel, el hotel del amor Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el.... (solo de guitarra) (Rap) Ellos kerian una noche de diversión no querian mucha presión no sabian lo que iba a pasar pero ellos al poco tiempo se tendrian q casar Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el.... FIN Shiiiii *W* como no olvidarloo! Es una de las cosas mas lindas que me han dicho en mi vida n//n Te kiero muchoo *W* eres de lo que no hayy!!! tu no eres comun! *W* eres super especiall te quieroo ♥ La vida es tan triste, pero contigo es tan feliz *W* Te kieroooo!! n.n [[User:Maya1999|'๓เкค-ςђคภ']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'ƒεïïʐ ṿεɾαṉøø']] 11:13 27 ago 2010 (UTC) u///u tu tambiien me lo hizistes a mi antes NUnca me olvidare de ti *///* olvidarse de ti es impoible, eres tan buena tan amable, tan perfecta *W* olvidarse de ti es como perder la vida. Daria mi vida por ti *////* [[User:Maya1999|'๓เкค-ςђคภ']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'ƒεïïʐ ṿεɾαṉøø']] 11:28 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Nu puedes! No puedes dar mi vida por ti!! Sin ti no hay vida TT///TT Tengo miedo a no voler a verte TT///TT a perder tu amistad tu amistad es el tesoro mas valioso que alguien puede desear. ♥♥Dice que quien tiene un amigo tiene un tesoro, pues quien tiene a mandy tiene el mundo♥♥[[User:Maya1999|'๓เкค-ςђคภ']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'ƒεïïʐ ṿεɾαṉøø']] 12:09 27 ago 2010 (UTC) tu eevee Archivo:Eevee_para_mika_y_mandy.gifme a salido una cosa mal pero os jodeis por hacerme editar a las 3 de la tarde xD y мιleѕ de goтιтaѕ vιolan la gravedad 13:50 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Nueva letra Kyoto Motel Esta es la historia de un chico que le gustaba una chica Ese chico le gustaba esa chica desde el primer dia q la vio y la chica lo ignoraba hacia lo que fuera por tratar de llamarle la atencion e intento cualquier cosa pero ella solo lo queria lejos El la amaba ella rompio su corazón ya no le digas nada Nada Nada Ella se fue Ella no lo amaba pero el estaba dispuesto a intentar El no la dejaba asi que ella se fue y su corazon de rompio Ella se fue El se quedo con un corazon que nunca sano El la amaba ella rompio su corazón ya no le digas nada Nada Nada Ella se fue He's gonna tryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy(x3) 'till the end KingDragon 5 21:28 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Placa X favor podrías ir a este link i seguir las indicaciones para ponerte la placa d los miembros d kyoto motel? http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Kyoto_Motel%28Banda_de_Rock%29#Placa_de_los_integrantes graciias!! αℓι¢є ι ƒєℓℓ ∂σωη... ♥ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 22:16 27 ago 2010 (UTC) ραяα яєѕρση∂єятє α ℓαѕ ¢σѕαѕ тαη ℓιη∂αѕ qυє мє ∂ι¢єѕ ¿ѕαвєѕ qυє мι qυєяι∂α мαη∂у؟ ∂ι¢єη qυє мιєηтяαѕ ѕє тєηgα αℓ мєησѕ υη αмιgσ, ηα∂ιє єѕ ιηúтιℓ. :) ѕι тє тιєηєη α тι ¢σмσ αмιgα, тσ∂σ єℓ мυη∂σ єѕ ρєяƒє¢тσ! тє qυιєяσ у тє qυє∂яє тσ∂α мι νι∂α. єѕ мυу ∂ιƒí¢ιℓ єη¢σηтяαя υη вυєη αмιgσ, мáѕ ∂ιƒí¢ιℓ тσ∂ανíα σℓνι∂αяℓσ. Bueno ¿demasiado nickeado no crees? xDD Bueno, te dejo con mi nueva firma, que al fin me sale bien! =D Archivo:Mika_firma_icon.gifмιкα-¢нαη ★ [[Usuario Discusión:Maya1999|''¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє?]] 10:35 28 ago 2010 (UTC) >////< ρяєƒιєяσ мσяιя, qυє νєятє ℓℓσяαя тт.тт αѕιι qυє ησ ℓℓσяєѕ!! ѕι єѕтσ єѕтα мυу ηι¢кєα∂σσ χ3333 ρєяσ ηυη¢α ℓℓσяєѕѕ ттт_ттт ησ ℓℓσяєѕ σ ѕєяα єℓ ƒιη υωυ ѕє ѕιємρяє ƒєℓιz, ∂ιѕƒяυтα ℓα νι∂α, тαηтσ ¢σмσ уσ ℓα єѕтσу ∂ιѕƒяυтαη∂σ ¢σηтιgσ ♥ --Archivo:Mika_firma_icon.gif'мιкα-¢нαη' ★ [[Usuario Discusión:Maya1999|¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє?]] 11:05 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Amh, pero volví! Si, estuve unos días sin conectarme, pero es que estuve muy atareado con las fiestas de mi pueblo, y no me daba tiempo a ir al locutorio a conectarme. Además, el locutorio estaba cerrado, por lo que tenía que quedarme en la calle, y con todo el jaleo no se podía estar. Pero ahora que ya pasaron las fiestas, ya vuelvo a estar aquí. ¡Por lo menos, hasta navidades! ¡Gracias por preocuparte, Mandy! --'ºNicopriº' 10:52 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Nueva cancion para el disco Se llama '''TU eres mi arte' Seremos como fresas y chocolate no importa si no te gusta el tomate Ire a las estrellas a visitarte con una pala para golpearte Tu nunca aprendes, eres un ignorante me ensusiaste la camiseta en clase de arte Quiero tener una bomba para matarte o si no, con la directora acusarte Seremos como fresas y chocolate no importa si no te gusta el tomate Ire a las estrellas a visitarte con una pala grande, pa' golpearte compuse la cancion para olvidarte y me servi un jugo de tomate no quiero nunca mas, mencionarte quizas nunca debí, conocerte Seremos como fresas y chocolate no importa si no te gusta el tomate Ire a las estrellas a visitarte con una pala gigante, pa' golpearte Yo soy vainilla, tu eres chocolate Yo soy cienca, tu eres arte Pareces una estrella muy distante Pero aun así, quiero golpearte... Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte --'╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝'~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 18:55 30 ago 2010 (UTC) ola ola mandy solo nesesito que me agas un favor km ya sabes participas en espacio obscuro y nesesio algo para terminarla sera que púedes ir y hacer lo que dise la nota...??? pliiiiiiiiiisssssssss... y t loo agradesco...x3 Bono suspendido El bono de Bono para todos los Realities de Operación ha sido suspendido porque lo he pensado y mejor sin bono xD. Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 09:09 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Necesito que llenes esta ficha de este puesto y lo dejes en mi discuu. Recuerda entre mas claro y detallado sea será mejor. Nombre: Aquí debes poner un nombre completo. Puede ser dos nombres y dos apellido o como quieras. Trata de que sean originales y mejor si son extranjeros (H) (osea, puede ser japones, español, inglés, italiano, etc) Historia: Debes hacer una historia detallada de tu vida hasta los 16 años. Debes poner donde naciste, que ocurrió en tu vida hasta los 16, si tus padres, personas o otros factores te afectaron de alguna manera, etc. Descripción Psicologica: Aquí pon como eres. Se detallada pero no muy variada por ejemplo puedes usar esta manera de describir: Soy una chica seria, determinada y valiente y describes cada una de ellas. Imagen: Aquí pones una o dos imágenes de como eres. Máximo dos. Trata de que muestren su ropa habitual o puede que una sea una ropa habitual y otra especial. Una poder: Aquí puedes poner algún poder especial dependiento de que puesto escojas ok? Recuerda debe ser uno, ya que tendrás otras habilidades. (SI quieres inventala) Puesto: Te estoy dando el puesto de vampiro ;D (si habilidad seria una velocidad extrema y un atributo en un elemento ¿tu escoges ok? xD) ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 14:55 5 sep 2010 (UTC) :D Muchas graciaaaaaaaaaaaas!!! No importa el regalo si no que te hayas recordado :D Miua!~ (~) ''Chibitalia :3' 17:40 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Ehmm... Buueno, mandyy, la coosa es estaa: necesiitoo q se inscriiban lo + rápidoo posiible a mii novelaa es una q yo teníaa hace tiieempo pero la borré, así q no le hagas caso al títuulo, lo tengo q redireccionar uhmm buuenoo juliie qeríaa q pusiera un puesto d vampiiro i a mí se me ocurrió algo así q lo puse en feen voy al granoo ~ t qerés inscriibiir como vampiroo?¿ es q como t encantan buueno el link es: Discusión:El Regreso De Los Elementos miráa si nadie se ha inscriitoo antees, yo t consuulto x las dudas, como nadie se ha inscrito todavía... si no qerés no hayy probleema buueno chauu, graciias ~ By ~ єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ ♥ 00:00 8 sep 2010 (UTC) cancion nueva de kyoto Te extraño La noche pronto llegara Las estrellas hoy caerán Y no estaras ahi... Jamas te podre olvidar Nunca de mi mente, te iras Prometiste quedarte hoy Pero las cosas fueron diferentes Pero no quiero recordar mas, No Es Gracioso cuando dices, Todo estara bien Luego las cosas son todo lo contrario Todo cambia de un momento a otro Y cuando me doy cuenta ya no estas Solias estar aqui junto a mi Muchos dicen que estan mejor sin ti Yo nunca los entendere Sentado junto al lago en el que te conoci recuerdo el diciembre aun No se como pudo pasar No entiendo que es lo que salio mal Tus palabras nunca me sonaron a cliche siempre me apoyabas en todo y nunca lo aprecie Todo cambia de un momento a otro Y cuando me doy cuenta ya no estas Ahora te extraño mas que a nada Me dejas solo Como un niño a sus juguetes Siempre llevare tu recuerdo conmigo Quisiera ser, Un reloj que va a la inversa para poderte ver una vez mas Todo cambia de un momento a otro Y cuando me doy cuenta ya no estas Pero estoy dispuesto a esperar Y creeme, yo pronto, te voy a visitar Sha la la la x3 Cancion para kyoto Te extraño La noche pronto llegara Las estrellas hoy caerán Y no estaras ahi... Jamas te podre olvidar Nunca de mi mente, te iras Prometiste quedarte hoy Pero las cosas fueron diferentes Pero no quiero recordar mas, No Es Gracioso cuando dices, Todo estara bien Luego las cosas son todo lo contrario Todo cambia de un momento a otro Y cuando me doy cuenta ya no estas Solias estar aqui junto a mi Muchos dicen que estan mejor sin ti Yo nunca los entendere Sentado junto al lago en el que te conoci recuerdo el diciembre aun No se como pudo pasar No entiendo que es lo que salio mal Tus palabras nunca me sonaron a cliche siempre me apoyabas en todo y nunca lo aprecie Todo cambia de un momento a otro Y cuando me doy cuenta ya no estas Ahora te extraño mas que a nada Me dejas solo Como un niño a sus juguetes Siempre llevare tu recuerdo conmigo Quisiera ser, Un reloj que va a la inversa para poderte ver una vez mas Todo cambia de un momento a otro Y cuando me doy cuenta ya no estas Pero estoy dispuesto a esperar Y creeme, yo pronto, te voy a visitar Sha la la la x3 MANDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY me entere de k tenes tuenti , q vieeeen!!!!! asi piruru e lo puede enseñar , piru tiene k tener a lo mejopr alguna fotillo mia , =) [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿Chirorilla☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'Adooooorooo los puruuuglyyy♪']] 13:54 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Hii! n.n Hoola Mandyy! seguuro qe no te acuerdas de mii, por esoo me presento n.n Soii Miimi, en mi antiiguo user PokeCrazy93, mee diste la bienbenida y te diije qe si podiamos ser amigas,me dijiste qesii, pero, te lo digo otra vez, Qiieres ser mii amigaa? Otraa cositaa, cual es tu PKMN favoritoo? es por si aceptas, para ponerte en my friends =3 мιмι-¢нαи, ℓα ριηтσяα єη ρяα¢тιι¢αѕ! 21:07 9 oct 2010 (UTC) feliz navidad por ser un@ de mis amig@s te obsequio este cupon para pedirme un sprite cuando quieras Archivo:Tiquete_mandy.png ojala lo disfrutes: Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 20:13 22 dic 2010 (UTC)